1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dispenser for small objects, such as candy, pills, tablets, and other objects of similar size. In particular, the present invention relates to a dispenser having a shallow dome shaped cap, having an aperture that allow the contents of the dispenser to freely flow when the open dispenser is tipped.
2. Related Background Art
Dispensers for small objects, such as candy, pills, tablets, and other objects of similar size are well known in the art. Such dispensers, especially those used for candy, typically comprise a hollow body and a separately formed top portion. Typically, the hollow body has a sealed base and an open top. The top portion has a flat top surface in which at least one aperture is formed in just a portion of the surface. As the aperture is formed in only a portion of the top surface, access into the dispenser may be limited. A closure element or flap forms a portion of the flat top surface, and covers the aperture when closed. The closure element may be opened to allow allows access through the aperture to objects within the hollow body, and may be closed to secure objects within the hollow body. Both the hollow body and the top portion are typically formed by injection molding or a similar molding process known in the art. The hollow body is typically formed from a relatively rigid, transparent plastic, such as, e.g., polystyrene, and the top portion is formed from a relatively flexible plastic, such as, e.g., polyvinyl chloride.
The hollow body typically has the general shape of a right rectangular prism, such that the base and top opening of the hollow body are generally rectangular in shape. The top portion has a shape corresponding to the top opening of the body, such that the top portion can be inserted into or placed over the open end of the hollow portion in such a manner that the top portion and the hollow body each securely grip the other. This allows the dispenser to be securely closed when the closure element is closed.
The closure element of known dispensers, typically comprises a generally rectangular flap that covers the aperture. The flap generally is hinged at one end of the aperture near the middle of the top portion, and is configured to securely engage the top portion at the other end of the aperture, near the edge of the top portion, when closed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,731 to Cillario discloses a generally rectangular dispenser of the type discussed above in which the closure element is configured to reduce the amount of force required to open the closure to obtain access to the objects within the container. The dispenser can be opened with one hand by holding the dispenser in the palm of one hand and pushing up on the flap with the thumb, or with two hands by holding the dispenser in one hand, and lifting the flap with the fingers of the other hand.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,732 to Gilels et al, discloses a cap for a package of chewing gum. The cap is placed on the open end of the rectangular hollow body of the package, and has a frame that surrounds the open end and a pair of hinged covers that are opened to gain access to the gum within the package through a pair of apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,985 to Kinslow discloses a dispenser comprising a substantially rectangular container and a plug that is placed in the open mouth of the container. The plug has a top wall with an opening that is closed with a hinged flap integral with the top wall. The flap is secured by a snap-action provided by the free end of the flap and the top wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,712 to Perrella discloses a generally rectangular dispenser comprising a hollow body and a lid for closing the opening to the hollow body in the manner of a slip-on lid. The use of two separate parts facilitates the filling of the dispenser. However, the disclosed dispenser may be formed as a single piece. The lid comprises a delivery aperture, surrounded on three sides by a support and arresting rib on which a flap closure element rests when the dispenser is closed. Three sides of the flap are free of what is referred to as the xe2x80x9cupper basexe2x80x9d of the lid, and the fourth side of the lid is rigidly connected to the rest of the upper base. To insure the rigidity of the connection, a stiffening rib is added on the underside of the lid and upper base. The remaining portion of the upper base that does not form the flap is formed in one piece with the lid, and is beveled on at least three sides in the form of a truncated pyramid, in which the upper or minor base provides the surface on which pressure is applied to open the flap. Subjecting the minor base of the truncated pyramid distorts the lid, forcing the flap open. Releasing the pressure allows the truncated pyramid to return to its original form, closing the flap.
The apertures of known dispensers are typically significantly smaller than the top of the dispenser, which restricts the flow of the contents when the dispenser is tipped. Therefore, a need exists for a dispenser having an aperture that is substantially the same size as the dispenser top to provide a sufficient flow. The present invention provides such a dispenser.
The present invention is directed to a dispenser package that comprises a cap and a hollow container. The container defines an interior volume and a top opening. The cap comprises flap and a plurality of sides, which define a dispensing aperture. Preferably, when the dispenser package of the invention is held upright, the sides are generally vertical. The flap is attached to at least one of the sides by a hinge, which is preferably is a living hinge. The flap has a closed position in which the flap covers the dispensing aperture and an open position to provide access to the container interior volume through the dispensing aperture and the container top opening.
At least two of the sides comprise upper edges having a convex arcuate shape, and the flap has an arcuate shape corresponding to the arcuate shape of the side upper edges. Preferably, the cap comprises two long sides, having the arcuate shaped upper edges, and two short sides connecting the long sides, and wherein the flap is attached to one of the short sides. The shape and size of the flap and the aperture, which form substantially the entire tope surface of the cap, allow the contents of the dispenser to flow freely when the flap is opened, and the dispenser is tipped.